Aftermath
by Mystik
Summary: Após a morte do pai, a relação entre Dean e Sam está por um fio. O que acontecerá para tudo isso mudar?


**Casal:** DeanxSam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Nota:** Se passa entre o episódio 3 e 4 da segunda temporada.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Aquilo estava ficando sério. Muito sério. Sam observava a paisagem passar aceleradamente, o som de Heavy Metal quase o ensurdecendo.

E ele queria socar Dean por isso. Talvez devesse ter cobrado aquele soco que o irmão lhe devia. Quem sabe assim parava de pensar besteiras. Como as que andava pensando desde que houvera a possibilidade de perder Dean para sempre.

Ainda se lembrava com uma terrível nitidez como o médico dissera que ele talvez nem acordasse mais. Só se sentira assim quando Dean teve seu coração afetado em um dos trabalhos. Nem a morte de Jessica lhe fora tão chocante, se fosse bem honesto consigo mesmo.

- Terra para Sammy. – a voz sarcástica penetrou seus sentidos.

- Eu estou te ouvindo Dean. – disse, tentando soar verdadeiro.

- Ah, é? E o que eu acabei de dizer, hein? – o loiro encarou rapidamente o irmão mais novo com humor nos olhos.

- Ahn...bem... – Sam xingou até o sétimo inferno quando sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Meu Deus, vocês corou! – o loiro riu – Ah cara, como eu queria uma câmera agora!

- Vai pro inferno Dean. – exclamou o moreno.

- Não antes de levar o máximo possível de demônios comigo. – retrucou Dean sarcasticamente – Bom, mas o que eu disse foi que devíamos ligar para Helen e descolar um novo trabalho.

- Porque ligar pra ela?

- Porque se formos procurar por outro nós mesmos, vai demorar. – respondeu numa voz séria.

Sam o observou de canto de olho sem dizer nada. Conhecia o irmão, sabia bem que aquela fúria que presenciara ainda estava na superfície. Porque ele simplesmente não conversava sobre isso com ele? Mas _não_...tinha que manter aquela pose de durão. E aquilo lhe irritava profundamente. Até parecia que o loiro não confiava nele...

- Talvez sim. – respondeu o moreno por fim – Precisamos achar um lugar para ficar primeiro, está anoitecendo.

- E desde quando você não quer viajar a noite?

- Desde que eu estou esgotado e quero dormir numa superfície reta! – retrucou irritado.

- Ta bom querida, só perguntei. – Dean parecia estar se divertindo horrores a suas custas. Não sabia se preferia isso ao invés daquele ataque de fúria.

-----

Sam pulou algumas vezes no colchão da cama, assegurando sua maciez, que não era lá muita. Mas melhor do que o banco do carro, com certeza. Ele viu Dean adentrar no quarto novamente, com duas caixas de cerveja. O mais novo arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pretende se embebedar?

- Não, vou ficar montando torre com as latas. – disse o loiro revirando os olhos – É claro que eu vou me embebedar e se quiser fazer isso também, fique a vontade.

Sam sentou-se ao lado dele no chão, pegando uma lata para si e abrindo-a, tomando um bom gole. Suspirou e então encarou o irmão.

- Mais calmo?

- Se perguntar isso de novo, te encho de porrada. – retrucou Dean. Era a décima vez que ele perguntava aquilo desde que abandonaram Gordon naquela casa.

- Aparentemente não. – ponderou Sam irônico, tomando mais cerveja.

- Ah Sammy, fique bêbado logo e pare de me irritar. – exclamou o loiro, abrindo sua própria cerveja.

Duas caixas depois, o moreno levantou-se cambaleante, indo procurar algo no frigobar, qualquer coisa alcoólica. Achando uma garrafa de uísque, ele comemorou e voltou ao chão, dividindo a garrafa com o irmão.

Uma garrafa depois, os dois riam por qualquer motivo, mal se agüentando em pé. A camiseta de ambos já havia sumido para um canto do quarto e Dean já havia se deitado no chão.

- Hey Dean?

- Uhn…? – murmurou o mais velho, sorrindo langorosamente para ele.

- Posso perguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Aquela vez que reencontramos sua namorada...em... – Sam tentou se lembrar do local, rodando os dedos, mas por fim desistiu – De qualquer forma, você passou a noite fora do quarto. Vocês tinham reatado?

- Porque isso agora? – disse Dean, o encarando.

- Eu sempre quis perguntar, mas sempre esquecia...

- Uhn. – o loiro sorriu maliciosamente – Reatamos...acho. Só sei que passamos a noite em claro fazendo sexo.

- Dean!

- Ah qual é Sammy? Vai bancar o puritano agora? – riu o mais velho, agora deitado de barriga no chão, ainda o encarando.

- Só não precisa ser tão...sucinto.

- Só você pra falar palavras difíceis mesmo quando bêbado. – comentou o outro num muxoxo.

- Eu não estou bêbado.

- Mentira.

- Não estou!

- Bêbado mentiroso!

- Dean, seu idiota!

O loiro nem viu o que lhe atingiu. Ele foi atacado por Sam, mas recuperou-se a tempo de retrucar. Logo uma 'luta' se iniciou entre os dois irmãos, que trocavam socos e chutes, mas eram todos leves, não pretendiam machucar um ao outro, mesmo porque era tudo que tinham.

Dean, ao pensar nisso, parou o que fazia e então percebeu a posição que estava: Sam abaixo dele, suas mãos prendendo os pulsos do irmão acima da cabeça.

- Dá pra sair de cima de mim? – sussurrou o mais novo, o encarando, seus olhos brilhantes por causa do álcool.

Dean ainda o encarava, reparando nos traços que haviam amadurecido, ficado mais masculino com o passar dos anos. O loiro sempre fora protetor do irmão. Ele era sua responsabilidade desde que o tirara da sua casa em chamas. Por isso se culpava tanto de ter-lhe tirado o pai. Sim, porque ele sabia que seu pai havia morrido para salva-lo.

- Dean? – chamou o moreno, encarando o irmão, que parecia distante. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e ele se amaldiçoou por isso.

O loiro despertou do que quer que pensava e o encarou. Uma súbita e inesperada compreensão se passou entre os irmãos Winchester. Sem dizer uma palavra, Dean abaixou o rosto e beijou o irmão. Sem delicadezas, sem cuidados. Fora um beijo selvagem e cheio de desespero.

Sam se contorceu dentro do beijo, seu corpo todo em chamas com aquele toque, sua mente embaralhada pelo álcool e por seus próprios pensamentos. Quando conseguiu libertar suas mãos, ao contrário do que esperou que fosse fazer, ele puxou-o pelo pescoço para baixo, intensificando o beijo, e logo um gemido escapou, não sabia bem de quem. Ele sentiu todo o desespero do irmão e finalmente entendeu. Dean estava conversando com ele.

As roupas voaram como se tivessem vida própria. Os gemidos cortaram o ar do quarto, que se tornava mais denso a cada minuto. Dean puxou o irmão mais novo pelos cabelos, beijando-o demoradamente, mapeando cada canto daquela boca. Seus quadris se mexeram automaticamente e ele engoliu um gemido de Sam, seu membro enrijecendo-se ao ouvir aquele som.

O moreno agarrou-o pelas costas, fincando suas unhas na pele mais bronzeada que a sua, tentando aliviar aquilo que sentia, aquele prazer que conhecia bem, mas que nunca havia sido tão intenso. Mexeu seu quadril em resposta.

Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram. Os irmãos se beijavam, num quase machucar, enquanto seus quadris se esfregavam um contra o outro, num movimento sugestivo e sensual. Dean logo largou a boca do mais novo, gemendo, e agora ficando com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Sam, seu corpo se mexendo, se esfregando mais, sentindo o membro igualmente ereto do irmão contra o seu, coberto apenas pela cueca.

Sam jogou o rosto pra trás, gemendo mais alto e num puxão, arrancou a boxer que o mais velho usava, gesto esse repetido pelo outro. Quando seus corpos de tocaram sem nenhuma barreira, um grunhido foi emitido, sabe-se lá por quem. Os movimentos redobraram, adquirindo mais força, mais vontade.

O loiro abriu os olhos e fitou a face abaixo de si, totalmente corada e ofegante. Sempre achara que o irmão ficava fofo quando corava, mas agora...ele ficava incrivelmente excitante. Quando aqueles olhos claros se abriram, ele sentiu-se como que perdido. Sabia agora que não ia querer mais ninguém.

Num consentimento mútuo, eles se beijaram novamente, seus membros se esfregando mais forte, deslizando um no outro, quase que violentamente. Sam sentia, sabia que estava chegando perto do precipício. Mais um pouco...mais...só mais um pouco...

- Dean...ahn...Dean… - gemeu o nome do irmão estrangulado, a primeira palavra que soara no quarto desde que aquilo tudo começara.

Seu nome sendo chamado daquela maneira o levou a perdição. Ele segurou-o pelos quadris e foi mais forte. Foi o que bastou. Num quase grito, Sam gozou entre seus corpos, abundantemente, sentindo o irmão segui-lo logo em seguida, lambuzando ambos.

- Sammy... – seu nome foi gemido roucamente pelo loiro.

Ele logo sentiu o outro cair em cima de si e então o abraçou. Um soluço despertou-o do estado de euforia que se encontrava e ele encarou o irmão.

- Dean...?

- Não. Não fala nada...por favor. – disse o loiro, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Sam suspirou e ergueu-se, beijando-o, colocando todo sentimento, todo consolo que pudesse oferecer naqueles lábios. Se Dean quisesse conversar assim...assim seria.

O loiro logo aceitou o beijo, abraçando-o apertado. Quando se deram conta, já se esfregavam um no outro novamente. Sam virou o corpo, ficando por cima de Dean, deslizando sinuosamente por ele, seu corpo todo tremendo de prazer.

Eles rolaram no carpete do quarto a noite inteira.

-----

Sam dirigia com atenção, apenas ouvindo o ressonar do irmão dormindo ao seu lado, calmo. Era a primeira noite, desde que seu pai morrera, que Dean dormia assim, tão tranqüilo.

Ele sorriu brevemente, sentindo seu corpo ainda protestar do que fizeram na noite passada. Quando ele acordou, morrendo de dor de cabeça e deitado no chão, encostado no irmão, nu, ele quase entrou em pânico. Em cinco segundos tudo que haviam feito voltou e ele se xingou por sentir seu corpo responder apenas com as lembranças.

Dean, se lembrava de algo, não comentou nada. Silenciosamente eles saíram do quarto e fizeram o chek-out, pegando a estrada novamente. Estranhamente o loiro deixou-lhe dirigir e nem cinco minutos depois, ele dormia pesado no banco.

O moreno suspirou, passando um dos dedos pelos lábios, cheio de marcas por causa dos beijos selvagens do mais velho. Ele não sabia o que fora aquilo, nem onde iam parar agora, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa.

Sempre estaria lá pelo irmão. Agora era sua vez de cuidar dele.

**FIM**

Mystik**  
**


End file.
